Both Sides Are Even
by JUJUChick16
Summary: What is going on in Callie and Arizona's heads during their fight in 9x24? What is going to happen after the fight? Will Callie run away or is it really running? Title and story inspired by the song Both Sides Are Even by The Boxer Rebellion, it was the song that played when Callie and Arizona got back together after hearing Sofia's heartbeat. Please listen to song...


A dirty bar bathroom kiss…

Kids…

A shooting…

Africa…

Sofia's heartbeat…

A car accident…

A wedding…

A plane crash…

Lexie…

Mark…

Leg…

Bailey's wedding…

An x-ray room massage…

Lauren Boswell…

A storm…

Infidelity…

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, I can honestly tell you that is true because learning about Arizona's infidelity didn't kill me, it was the one sentence she said that killed me.

'_Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score!'_

That one sentence killed me and I saw my life flash before my eyes, the sad thing is Arizona was and is my life without her I am not living.

A dirty bar bathroom kiss…

Kids…

A shooting…

Africa…

Sofia's heartbeat…

A car accident…

A wedding…

A plane crash…

Lexie…

Mark…

Leg…

Bailey's wedding…

An x-ray room massage…

Lauren Boswell…

A storm…

Infidelity…

I have heard your life flashes before your eyes when you die, I didn't get that when the plane crashed my life never flashed before my eyes but I can still say it is true because when I heard these words I saw my life flash before my eyes.

'_Apparently, I lost you.'_

In that moment I realized Callie was my life, and that I had lost my life. I was living because of Callie and now…and now I was dead because I played with my life and I pushed my life over the edge and splattered it onto the ground below.

Looking into each other's eyes they both felt dread slip through them as they both slowly crumpled Callie onto the couch behind her and Arizona on the cot that was behind her, what could be said neither of them knew so they just looked at one another. The storm raging outside was nothing compared to the storm inside that was raging in their individual hearts. Slowly, Callie stood up her eyes never leaving Arizona's.

"I've just died, you have just killed me Arizona Robbins like a cold, heartless killer you have stabbed me in the heart and ripped it out from my chest and have left me bleeding on the floor." Callie whispered as tears slipped down her face and dripped freely to the ground, Arizona sat silently as she watched Callie walk towards her.

Reaching up Callie removed her necklace, then the ring that was pinned to her scrubs. Stopping Callie set them on the table next to her; she looked at them for a second then looked back up at Arizona. Not saying a word Callie started walking towards the door.

"You said you wouldn't run!" Arizona yelled as she stood up with a struggle, Callie turned with her hand on the door handle.

"And I didn't, you did, how can I be running when you are already gone." Callie replied in a hollow tone, turning the door knob Callie started to walk out but spoke one last time.

"Both sides are even." And just like that Callie was out of the room; Arizona went to the door and looked down both sides of the hallway.

"Callie!"

"Calliope!"

It was no use though, Callie was nowhere in sight Arizona stood in the middle of the hallway her life flashing before her eyes.

A dirty bar bathroom kiss…

Kids…

A shooting…

Africa…

Sofia's heartbeat…

A car accident…

A wedding…

A plane crash…

Lexie…

Mark…

Leg…

Bailey's wedding…

An x-ray room massage…

Lauren Boswell…

A storm…

Infidelity…

Tears poured out from her eyes as memories flashed in her brain, a whole lifetime passed by a whole lifetime that was killed in an on call room. Looking down Arizona looked at her covered prosthetic, guilt washed over her she realized in that moment both sides were not even because Callie didn't kill her; no she killed Callie she killed them and she killed herself. No, both sides were very unbalanced.

'_Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score!'_

'_Apparently, I lost you.'_

'_Both sides are even.'_


End file.
